Machines for stripping the insulation from the ends of insulated electrical conductors and then terminating the stripped ends of the conductors with electrical connector terminals are well known. The machines range between simple manually operable arrangements to highly complicated and expensive automatic machines such as those disclosed in American Pat. Nos. 3,875,662 and 4,713,880. The sophisticated automatic machines are made complicated by conductor gripping and moving fingers, conductor direction changing mechanisms elaborate conductor locator and feed arrangements and so on. Additionally, with most of the automatic machines manual operations such as initial insulation stripping need more often than not to be performed on the conductors prior to the terminals being crimped onto the stripped ends of the conductors.